


Flawless

by spacesix



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Artist Gavin, Fake AH Crew, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesix/pseuds/spacesix
Summary: Gavin is an artist. Ryan is his masterpiece.





	Flawless

**Author's Note:**

> uh,,, honestly no excuse for this one. it's largely inspired by [ https://www.instagram.com/the_wigs_and_makeup_manager/ ] whos. so amazing??? i love her. give her work a look-see if youve got time its too beautiful for words

It was no secret that Gavin loved to decorate people. The little free time that he had between jobs was usually spent bent over his sketchbook designing things for the crew that he’d later send off somewhere to be commissioned, or make himself if he was particularly interested in a project. He’d custom designed Geoff’s tuxes and cufflinks and sent them off to the finest craftsmen in the world, hand stenciled and embroidered Michael’s jackets, sewn Jack’s prized evening gowns and pantsuits that she only wore at special meetings and high-class infiltration jobs, he’d even designed Jeremy’s horrendous ‘Rimmy Tim’ outfit. The last one was meant to be a joke when Michael made a bet that Gavin couldn’t make anything worse than the yellow firefighter heist outfits, but the man loved it so much that it became his trademark. 

Of all the things Gavin got to make up, though, his favorite by far was Ryan. Putting together his outfits was amazing (the man could pull off anything thrown at him: painted leather jackets and combat boots, fur-lined coats and skinny jeans, slicked back ponytails and pinstripe suits; the works), but the face was the paint best part. It wasn’t always like that though. 

When Ryan first joined the crew, he knew almost immediately that he didn’t like Gavin. For someone who was just a hacker and occasional negotiator for the crew, he sure had made himself at home in the base. He talked. Constantly. Hypothetical questions that had no rhyme or reason behind them, guesses at what his first name was and what he had at his apartment and how many people he had killed, long winded explanations of seemingly nothing that left everyone more confused than they had been before; the list goes on. As bad as the talking was though, it was nothing compared the _absolute mess_ that followed the younger man around everywhere he went. Mounds of notebooks and loose papers filled with his illegible doodles and writing were stacked haphazardly next to the couch in the living room and on a majority of the table. Cans of energy drinks and half-empty coffee mugs littered his desk and the surrounding floor space in his basement office. Half of the clothes that were washed with something of Gavin’s ended up covered in lint or stuck through with needles from the amount of stuff he forgot to take out of his pockets. It was insufferable. 

The first time Ryan got to have the full Gavin Free Makeover Experience was when the two of them had gotten compromised while under cover at one of the Corpirate’s infamous charity parties. Ryan hadn’t wanted to go somewhere that involved him taking off his mask and face paint to attend in the first place, and having to go with Gavin of all people as his partner made the night exponentially worse. The fact that Gavin had just busted their cover to laugh at a comment Michael had made over the earpiece didn’t help anything either. Before Ryan could even start to plan how they were going to fight their way out, Gavin had shoved him into a bathroom along with a newly incapacitated couple. A rushed costume exchange and a rather harsh makeover with some makeup they’d found in the cupboard had them strolling out of the building as easily as they had walked in, not even the guards checking everyone at the door gave them a second glance as they passed. Ryan decided he hated Gavin a little less when they got back to the base that night. 

The second time Ryan was treated to a makeover was almost a year later, after he had broken his right wrist in a motorcycle accident. Jack was adamant that he just stay at the base and send someone else while he healed, but his employer had made plans to work with only him and only today; Gavin had then offered to do his face paint for him, and Ryan accepted. Ryan did not, however, accept the fact that Gavin wanted him to sit in the bathroom and get the full experience for the entire two hours before he had to actually leave. 

“Come on, Ryan, I need to start now if you want it to look good.” He’d been trying to drag the man off the couch for the better part of five minutes to no reward. 

“No. I’ve seen you work before. You won’t need more than ten minutes to do it; the pattern is simple.” 

“I wanna try something special. You’ll like it I swear!” Ryan looked at him skeptically. The ratty sweatpants, band tee shirt, and the fact that Gavin hadn’t bothered to cover up even his black eye before going out this morning for a weapons deal wasn’t giving Ryan any reason to trust the man’s ability to come up with disguises that weren’t just altered contour. He opened his mouth to protest again, but Jack cut him off from where she was sat across the room. 

“You should let him do it, Ryan. You’d be surprised what he can come up with outside of regular makeup.” Ryan gave her a pained look while Gavin fluttered excitedly around him. She only gave him a quick grin before turning back to her laptop. “It’s worth it. He’s pretty good.” 

“‘Pretty good’ isn’t always good enough” he grumbled, but stood up and let himself be dragged toward the bathroom anyways. 

An hour and a half later, Ryan was sating at himself in the mirror in awe with a very smug and makeup-stained Gavin behind him. “Not as bad as you though, huh Ry?” It was…it was incredible. Drawn-on folds of cloth that looked so smooth they could have been real; stitches over his lips that, even when he tried frowning, looked like the grin of the mask he used to wear; eyeliner and bows so darkly painted that it was impossible to look anywhere but his eyes for very long; it was perfect, not that Ryan could bring himself to say so. He just mumbled a vague response and headed out to his job. 

Three hours later when his target was staring him dead in the eye with a level of fear that the mask had never come close to producing, Ryan felt another swell of…some emotion. When he smiled and the clown’s grin stretched even wider, the target damn near passed out. Well deserved assassinations were never fun when the victim wasn’t conscious for the employer’s revenge, though.

If that night Gavin fell asleep two hours after Ryan got home in a bed that wasn’t his own with red and white smeared across his mouth and a few new bruises he would have to actually cover the next day, the others were none the wiser. 

After that day, the two of them suddenly got along like a house on fire for no discernible reason to the crew. They cracked horrible jokes and did magic tricks to pass the time, egged each other into ridiculous stunts in the middle of heists, chased each other around Los Santos in a twisted game of cat and mouse to see who could hunt the other down the fastest; they had a bond that rivaled even Jack and Geoff’s. Ryan could call on Gavin to make him look good and get him the information he needed for a hit, and Gavin could call on Ryan to test out his newest design and give a bit of extra protection when he had to negotiate with other crews. 

Ryan was perfectly happy to sit still for hours on end listening to his audiobooks while getting his face done up when he wasn’t busy and Gavin wanted to play around. Spikes and studs and plates of gold and silver carefully cut and applied to make his face un-ignorable. Intricately drawn swirls and webs of lace in black and white that portrayed a delicateness Ryan didn’t have. Splotches of flowers and butterflies that were radiant in the light and quite literally glowed in the dark. Iridescent curls of paint and carved plastic mixed with airbrushed splotches of color carefully painted into galaxies across his cheeks. All of them seemly mocking renditions of the skull mask he had worn when he first arrived here, but these grinned when he did. All of them nothing less than flawless. 

**Author's Note:**

> Im probably going to do a re-write of this one in a while but for now i just wanna know what the general thoughts are on it. Let me know in the comments if theres anythin yall want to see out of this.
> 
> as always you can catch me at spaceholts.tumblr.com


End file.
